I will never see him again
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sakura commits suicide but why? She writes a letter to her friends to tell them the reason. Reead to find out urself. 1 sided Sasusaku


**AN: Hello, Please read and enjoy this short story. It was made randomly from some random thought i had. Well to be precise from thinking the sentance ' i will never see him again' which is why it is the title. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thinks, flames are welcome if you really feel the need 2 write 1. Anywayyyyy enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, infact i don't own anything cool like that. So depressing :'(**

**Warning: This story contains suicide so please do not read if suicide offends you or depresses you or makes you feel sick in any way. I really wouldn't like to cause any destress with my stories :)**

* * *

They hadn't seen her in over a week. Everyday they knock on her front door almost every hour and yet she seemed to never be home and her neighbours would say they never see her enter or leave the house. She could not be found at work as everyone would expect and the training grounds were always empty. It's strange that nobody in the entire village had seen her. Worry spread that she may have left the village. She had talked of doing such a things years before. To find _him_. Of course though she hadn't. Now however there is a huge possibility that she has done just that. Only thing is nobody can be certain. First they would have to search within her house. There was the possibility that she was simply ignoring the knocks on her door. Anything was possible with that girl.

It was this thought that lead all 17 of her closest friends to her front door. They attempted to knock but when they received no reply as usual they decided on a new technique. Naruto charged straight at the door barging in to it with his shoulder. This action caused the door to break free of its hinges and fall straight to the ground welcoming the gang to… well, definitely not what they had expected. They were greeted by an awful ghastly smell, the smell of death and as soon as it hit their nostrils the worry they had felt before increased hugely. Everyone ran through the now fallen door, some getting stuck as they tried to squeeze through with another. They followed their sense of smell towards the kitchen and the sight they saw made ALL of them weep. Yes even the emotionless Neji, Gaara and Kakashi managed to shed a tear for the sight that lay infront of them. You see on the kitchen floor lay their missing friend. Covered in blood from head to toe, what made it worse was that it was her blood. Next to her lifeless body lay a knife and as everyone's eyes looked at their lost friend they could see she had inflicted many wounds upon herself. Almost too many to count.

The room lay silent. Nobody could speak. Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Shizune and Lee cried heavily. Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Chouji also cried but not to the same extent. Akamaru whimpered next to Kiba. Neji, Gaara and Kakashi by now had finished with any tears but still looked pained beyond belief. As for the 3 remaining people Tsunade, Ino and Naruto, they all just broke down. All 3 cried so much it was actually painful to watch. The reason as to why these were all so much worse than everyone else was because each shared the closest of connections to Sakura. Tsunade was her mentor yet the 2 had shared a mother daughter relationship. Ino although they had their fights in the past was her best friend in the whole wide world. Naruto thought of her a sister. Each loved her more than words could describe.

It was Kakashi that made the first move. He walked towards the dead body of his old student. He made a movement to pick her up but before doing so he noticed an envelope ontop of the counter just above her. Picking it up he saw that it was addressed to everyone that was there in that room. He opened it and brought out a letter. Everybody looked at him carefully. He read it himself and tears again began to run down his face. Gaara walked over to him and took the letter. He read it outloud so the whole group could hear it. He knew full well that whatever was wrote was going to hurt them from Kakashi's reaction but he knew all of them had to hear it.

**Dear Everyone**

**I've been wondering lately, why is it that people always hold on to the hope that the one they love will return. They wait day after day after day hoping beyond hope that their loved one will come walking through the door. Hope is never enough though as I myself have to come to learn.**

**As you all know by now. It has been 16 years since Sasuke has left. You all managed to come to terms with the fact that he is not coming back. Naruto you stopped searching and finally got with Hinata. Ino you stopped loving him and instead turned to the one deep down you had always loved Shikamaru. Neji, sure you never really liked him but you still attempted to get him back at first but now you have stopped and you've even married Tenten. Kakashi I know you blamed yourself for Sasuke being able to get away for a while, you said if you hadn't taught him the Chidori Naruto would have got him back on the first retrieval mission. Now you've come t terms with the fact that it wasn't your fault and I'm proud of you. Everyone else, you all tried so hard to get him back, I'm glad now that you have been able to move on also. Most of you are married now with kids. It's strange I only really realised these facts this week. I haven't really been here for so long… 9 years to be precise. Anyway before I go on about why I'm doing what well now u have this letter its really what I did, I just want to say thank you so much for trying so hard to get him back and also I'm sorry I was unable to celebrate all the happy moments in your lives. I was a rubbish friend and I truly am apologetic for it.**

**Anyway as I was saying before it's been 16 years. Yet until very recently I have still believed he will come back. I really did believe he loved me but was too afraid to tell me when we were younger even when you all tried to convince me otherwise. I was just too stubborn to believe the truth.**

**As the first year passed by I truly believed he would come back soon. The second year I thought 'it can't be long now', the third year 'any day now and he'll come running through them gates and tell me her loves me. Year after year after year I believed in such stupid thoughts. My hope turned in to facts, I came to say I know he will. I believe so much that he would come back. Of course I was just foolish. Everyone tried to tell me I was dreaming up a fantasy but I did not believe them.**

**It's strange really how I knew they spoke the truth but did not listen. My mind was set on giving me false facts, false hope, false belief. I remember how after 7 years I went into complete solitude. It was like I was no longer in control of myself anymore. I was in complete shut down. People would talk to me and though I would answer I never knew of it. Days would pass by so slowly and yet I would not notice. I had no reconciliation of any events that happened. Even now I cannot remember the past 9 years. All I remember is pain. So much pain. The pain of him not returning.**

**Really it was only recently that I came to realise the truth of it all. I now know he will not come back. He does not love me and never did. I have wasted the past 16 years of my life waiting for a man that will never return. Even if he did I feel I would not recognise him and he in return would not recognise me. The years can do a lot to people after all. It's odd really. My desire for him to come back has caused my realisation to be so much more hurtful than it would have been if I had not denied the facts. It feels as though my heart has been ripped out and I only have a big empty hole in its place. A hole that will never and can never be filled because I will never see him again. I will never see him gain, that's the part that hurts me the most, knowing I shall never see his beautiful face again or hear is annoyed voice as he calls me annoying. All those things I would love so much but I WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. I cannot live with that fact either. I cannot live knowing he is nowhere in my life and never will be. I've stayed alive all these years on false hope but now I must go. I'm sorry everyone. I do hope you don't mourn too much over my death, I hope you all the happiness in the world, the happiness I personally could not have.**

**Goodbye, Kankuro, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Kakashi, Shizune, Sai and most importantly My practically mother Tsunade, My best friend Ino and my brother Naruto. I will miss you all dearly.**

**Yours truly,**

**Haruno Sakura**

P.S If you ever see Sasuke or by some Miracle he does actually come back please tell him it wasn't just a silly crush I really did love him. Tell him I missed him, tell him I loved him, tell him I truly could not live without him. Ironically I didn't live even when I was alive.

Gaara finished. By now the whole room were crying so unbelievably heavily. It's actually a shock they didn't manage to flood the room. Eventually everyone stopped crying and managed to leave the house taking Sakura's body with them. She was buried and on her tombstone they wrote 'She was loved by all for her kind heart, all but one and in realisation of never seeing him again she died. She will be terribly missed' It was put because it was her main point really in her letter. Everyone felt it was what she wanted on her tomb. Her way of telling people not to let go of those they love because it can only bring bad things.

Years passed and Slowly the gang moved on with their lives. Sure they would never forget their pink haired friend but they knew they needed to move on for her. Unfortunately Sasuke never did return and nobody ever saw him however they heard stories of how he died in battle with his brother, so they never could tell him what Sakura had asked them to tell. They just hoped that somehow she could tell him herself in the afterlife.

* * *

**AN: So did you enjoy it? I know rubish ending but i didn't know how to end it :( sorry. Please review and tell me your thoughts, you feelings... about the story i mean... unless of course u want me to know you thoughts and feeling about other things but i sincerly doubt it and it would bbe kinda wierd but hey i don't mind, im wierd myself. Anywa byebye for now. Love you all xxx**


End file.
